The Two Inoue's: Kurosaki kun look at me!
by Booberrychan
Summary: Oh Kurosaki-kun...just look at me! That's an imposter! Please, look at me! Kurosaki-kun..." She wept tears falling into his arms. "Wha-what! She's crying...? I can't believe it, the doll's actually crying!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this one a lot. (I seemed to while making up the story) Anyway ... I don't own Bleach or any characters from Bleach! They all belong to Kubo-sensei!!!**

_ A Beautiful Summer evening, the summer sun shinning brighter at the peak of its biggest season yet, July. _

"Hey! Hurry up with our luggage Ichigo!" yelled a very excited strawberry-blonde woman. "Shi-kuso… If only I hadn't lost that Junken match." The orange haired boy cursed as he sweated and hiked up what seemed like forever on top of the long stone staircase. It had been the Female Soul society members that thought up of this little 'vacation'. _'Well, at least it's better than spending time with that crazy old man…'_ The young substitute Soul Reaper thought, relieving himself. "Yay! We finally made it!!" the young pink haired lieutenant announced enthusiastically. At this being heard everyone in the group pretty much breathed out a sigh of relief. Once entering through the large wooden gate the group soon came in countered with what seemed like a… onsen.

"Wha-what is this…" the red-headed ponytailed Shinnigami asked to no one in particular, his face plastered with disbelief, and discomfort. "What does it look like?! It's an onsen!! I've heard so many great things about the onsen's here on the world of the living that I just simply couldn't resist suggesting it!" The blonde-haired woman explained. "But an onsen?!?!" The substitute yelled in anger. "Ran-Rangiku-san… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring the men here…" the honey haired healer said softly, hoping to calm the tension down. "Eh?! But, that's the whole point of this excursion that'll make things more… _fun_!" she bellowed, revealing her true intentions to the group, which resulted in blushes and sweat drops at her choice of words. "Matsumoto, is this really necessary? There should be work that we must still finish and-" The white haired captain was cut off as the blonde haired women and a few others had already dived inside the building leaving the captain in anger. "Moe, let's just go in…" and with that they left and came inside the onsen's large and decadent building.

"Welcome. We've been expecting your arrival for sometime now… we hope you enjoy your stay here!" the hostess exclaimed. "Huh?! Wha… is that a…?" "Eh? you mean that stupid Chappy gift shop over there?" The orange-haired teen cut off the raven-haired girl pointing to a shop across from them decorated in rabbits. The teen was soon rewarded with an elbow blow to the gut as the raven-haired soul reaper skipped joyfully telling the group she'd catch up later. "That girl…" The red-haired man sighed in disbelief.

"Hey, hey, hey what's this?! we should be enjoying the hot bathes! C'mon let's go!!!" and with that, Rangiku pulled Orihime and dashed to go get in to the relaxing baths. "Well, I guess we'll go check into our rooms and then go in" suggested the bald headed man to everyone. "Sounds good to me, a nice relaxing bath is just what I need to replenish my skin" said proudly by the navy-haired man primping his hair proudly at his so called 'beauty'. Everyone soon went into there rooms. Or should I say room. "Wh-what the hell is this?!?!?! Its just one room?! How are we supposed to fit everyone in here?!" Ichigo yelled in anger. He just didn't understand Rangiku or her methods. Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yukichika, Renji, Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo were getting ready to hit the bathes along with Nanao, Yachiru, Rangiku, Orihime, Kiyone, Isane, Rukia, (who joined up with them and her bags of chappy gear) Unohana, Nemu, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi. "Just what I need a nice hot bath" breathed Yoruichi soaking in her bath in complete pleasure. '_Yoruichi-sama… my how regal ad elegant you look in these hot springs.'_ Soi Fon thought breathing in every sight of her former master. "Huh, you like what you see Soi Fon?" the purple-haired dark-skinned goddess grinned in amusement. This caused Soi Fon to blush in embarrassment at her noticeable glances caught by Yoruichi. "This is truly embarrassing…" blushed Nanao adjusting her complimentary hot springs' towels to hide anything that she didn't want to be showed. Yachiru splashed and played in the water with her toys. Kiyone was teasing Isane about her body which caused Isane to squirm and complain about her younger sisters 'fun'. Rukia was busy talking about her chappy dolls to some other girls. Leaving Nemu to calmly observe the water in utter silence. While, Rangiku was busy complimenting Orihime's body a little louder than normal which traveled to the men's bathes.

"Wow, Orihime your skin is so tight and flawless I'm so jealous!!" Ichigo Blushed at the thought of Orihime's body being naked and if it was true or not. "E-Eh?! R-really?! Thank you…." Now the men were listening and drooling all except for Ikkaku, Yukichika, Toshiro and Chad. "Hime! Let me wash your back for you!!" "W-wait Rangiku-san... wahahaha!!! Stop that it tickles!!! *giggle*" Uryu's glassed frames were covered in steam, therefore it was unpredictable of what expression he was making (also cause his face was unseen but you could see a bit of a blush). Renji was daydreaming and blushing at hearing the female members splash and giggle. '_Morons…' _Ichigo thought.

After 2 minutes of hearing the girls having fun, Renji came up with a plan. "Hey, Ichigo. Let's go sneak a peek." the red-haired man grinned at his idea. Ichigo blushed tremendously at his idea. "Hey stupid if I were that desperate for some female action I'd sooner call myself Kon! (Which would scare the shit right outta me!)" Ichigo yelled. "Oh why are you to scared to? Don't you want to see at least a leg or something? I bet you do your just too nervous to, coward." The Shinnigami teased. "Why you… Fine! Let's just hurry it up then! Pervert." Ichigo teased back. "Yeah, yeah, now hurry up stupid!" Renji began searching around the stone wall in hope to find a crack or a way to climb up at least. Toshiro looked away in irritation at the 'idiots' attempts to complete there 'mission'. Yumichika grew bored of watching them and left to dry himself. Ikkaku just laughed at them in their futile attempts. "Dammit! There has to… hehehehe… we'll climb up!" Renji exclaimed triumphantly. Ichigo sweat dropped '_why didn't you think of that sooner stupid…_' Ichigo thought. Renji started to climb wearing a white towel around his waste hoping to achieve his goal. "I'm almost… there…" Renji struggled to not fall for the weight of his gigai and the wall which was covered in water was much a challenge. "This is ridiculous..." Toshiro sighed heavily before wrapping himself in a towel ad leaving. "I-Ichigo… I can see _everything_!" Renji said peering over the wall grinning. Ichigo climbed up Blushing, he lost his footing a few times it made it up. Ichigo was to speechless for words he felt wrong but somewhat excited. '_Stupid Kon perverting my mind…_'

"Wahahahaha! This is the best Ichi-" Renji stopped his head turned sideways in shock. Ichigo looked back. There in his white robe stood Byakuya Kuchiki. Both Renji and Ichigo's faces wet pale as they could no longer keep there stance on peeping and fell hard in the water. Ikkaku laughed "Hahahahaha!!! You guys are such idiots!" Ikkaku left, leaving the angered noble Kuchiki clan leader piercing their skulls with his cold stare. Ichigo and Renji were too scared to say anything or move. Byakuya hanged out in the water for a while paying no attention to the stone statues that were Ichigo and Renji. Then left quietly pleased with his relaxing bath. After moments of silence they decided to return into there room bashfully making sure Byakuya wasn't around. Once stepping into the room they witnessed Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Nanao, Nemu, Rukia, Isane, and Unohana all drunk and chattering. Rangiku was dancing with Ikkaku and Yumichika clapping. Rukia was laughing stupidly; Isane was embarrassed and soon fell asleep; Captain Unohana, just smiled looking normal. Uryu left the room, saying something about an arts and crafts room. Chad went to sleep… surprisingly. And Orihime was just laughing nervously at there behaviors. Renji joined them in drinking laughing with Rukia.

_'Some vacation… they just want any excuse they have to cut work'. _Ichigo thought. "Weird. Where's Toshiro…?" Ichigo said to himself. "Hey, Ichigo… go buy us s'more drinksh will ya?" Rangiku asked clearly drunk. "Yeesh. Fine… just close up your Yukata will you?!" Ichigo said diverting his eyes away from her. Once leaving the room, he traveled down the hall to find Toshiro asleep. "Well, I found you…" Ichigo said to himself. After traveling down some halls he found a small end-table which had a small china doll in a yukata standing next to a sign which read 'Do NOT touch please. Thank you.' The weird part about it was the fact that it had the appearance almost like Orihime. From her Honey brown hair to her gray eyes. "That's creepy. Must be a trick or something." All of a sudden a drunken Renji ran by Ichigo knocking him over and breaking the table. "Wha-? Why that…" Ichigo started but peered down at a limp chin figurines arm. Within his realization Ichigo jumped up and scrambled to find the rest of the dolls disembodied parts. "Um… okay I think this goes here and…here we go! *sigh* that should do it…. get back her you tattooed baboon!!!" Ichigo yelled after fixing the doll. The dolls body was set up stupidly. The arms were where the legs would be, and the head was scratched and was covered in dust. The arms were where the legs should be and the sign was broken along with the table.

"Oh. Why do I have to go by where that creepy doll is?!" Orihime pouted walking down the same hall Ichigo was previously at.

***Flashback***

'_You guys see that doll in the hallway?' Rangiku asked. 'Huh? Doll? What doll?' Orihime asked innocently. 'Eh?! Orihime you mean you didn't see it?!?!' Rukia asked shocked. 'Well…' Orihime started. 'The people around here say that, that doll is cursed and will take revenge upon anybody who disturbs its slumber…' 'But that's just a rumor r-right?!' Isane asked. 'I wouldn't think much of it…' Unohana smiled. The girls all speechless and scared. 'The weird part is… is that it looks like you Orihime.' Rukia said quietly. Orihime had shivers go down her spin, even in a hot spring! _

***End Flashback***

"Mmmmm… it's just… so creepy. Maybe the little blue men took over the dolls body in order to steal my secret recipe!" Orihime's eyes widened at her discovery. Once seeing the table… but where was the doll? "Hm? Where's the…" Orihime started but before she could finish her eyes searching around the area and her sentence she was cut off by a flash.

-

-

-

To be continued…

**Bwahahahahahaha!!!! XD How do you all like it so far? Please R&R!! I'm a little tired right now too… (writing very long…) =_=; Anyways, enjoy! Part II coming up pretty soon! What happened? Is Orihime okay? What happened to Byakuya? Why is Renji a Perv? why am I asking you all these questions?! stay tuned… lol.**


	2. End

**I would first like to thank all those who either favored or reviewed this story and left comments. :D Thanks guys I'm glad that you all really like it! XDD Nevertheless, onto the story…**

"_Huh? Wha-what's going on? Why's everything so…big?! Those little blue men!! They really got their revenge on me!!" _ As the young healer woke up she scanned the room, everything was larger to her. She began moving around but found difficulty on just stretching! "_Errrgh… why's… this … so… hard?! I'm just walking right?..."_ upon her little 'walk' she found a mirror, she didn't notice or pay any attention to it at first until she saw a glimpse of her reflection in it. She screamed upon her new discovery. "_What… I'm a… doll?! How's that possible?!" _suddenly Rukia's words wrung in Orihime's head,_ 'that doll is cursed and will take revenge upon anybody who disturbs its slumber…' "What, but I just barely went by the doll…" _Orihime shook her head of her thoughts and was finding mobility easier by the second. Making up her mind to find her friends for help she began her long journey… towards the stairs. 'One…two…one…two…' Orihime mentally counted up the stairs. Finally, what seemed like hours of climbing, she made it up the stairs. 'Ok, alls' I have to do is go down this hall and to the left, third door.'

_With the Soul Reapers…_

'This body may be a little heavy to handle, but It's the only way to kill that man…' walking down the hall stumbling up to the room, the figure entered the room where the soul reapers were at. "Hey, Orihime why so serious? You need a little drinkie?" Matsumoto asked lifting her glass her face covered in a dark red bush, totally drunk. 'So this girl's real name is Orihime huh?' The imposter thought holding a serious face still. "Where is the man with orange hair? I must see him at once!!" Orihime ordered startling everyone. "Orihime… why are you talking like that? And if your talking about Ichigo he's-" Rukia was cut off at the sound of a door opening with Renji barging in, having Ichigo chase after him cursing. "-here…" Rukia finished sweat dropping. "Ichigo…" Orihime whispered learning the name of her unsuspecting victim. "Hey Kurosaki, where's our beer?!" Ikkaku yelled. "Oi, Shut-up!!! And you can pay me all back later, here's your precious beer!" Ichigo threw the beer cans at Ikkaku who in his drunken state had to catch them all. Right when Ichigo was about to sit down Orihime unsuspectedly came up behind him holding a small wooden mallet willing to hit him on the head when… she missed Ichigo for he had bend down to pick up a soda for himself, thus tripping the Orihime imposter, causing her to hit herself. "Hm? Whoa, what's wrong Inoue? You hit yourself pretty bad; let's get you cleaned up huh?" Ichigo smiled. 'This guy… is good.' the imposter thought. After taking the time to pull out a first aid kit Ichigo asked "So where does it hurt?" "Boo-hoo, it hurts here" The imposter lied and for dramatic affect pulled out a hanky and started to dab her eyed with it. 'Okay… _Now!' _the imposter pulled out a small pocket knife to hurt Ichigo… but missed once again and fell out the window.

"Jeez, Inoue, you gotta be more careful." Ichigo scolded wrapping her hand and leg (not to mention her head) in bandages. 'Errgh… we must be more secluded, too many witnesses, even if there a batch of drunks.' "I will seek my revenge on you…" Orihime unknowingly said glaring at Ichigo. "Uh… what?" Ichigo asked. "Uhm… I… Hey! Let's go out for a walk m'kay? Just you and me under the stars…" The imposter begged her eyes shinning brightly. "Uhh… okay? I can't deal with the smell of Alcohol myself for to long either." Ichigo admitted rubbing his hand behind his head for embarrassment. 'Is this guy that dense?!' the imposter wondered giving an 'is he for real' face.

"_I made it… whew.' _With this the real Orihime gave a peace sign in honor of her big victory. "_And the door is right… here! I made it!!"_ the door was creaked upon but before she could get in, two large feet kicked accidently out of the way. Then she heard Ichigo's voice where the feet were traveling. "_K-Kurosaki-kun… I know he'll help me." _Orihime tried to get up nut just couldn't. Then another pair of small feet showed up. "Do not get n my way, girl." The voice said darkly. Orihime stared up, only to see herself. _"What?! Th-That's me! But… is this me… Oh no what's going on?!"_ Orihime struggled as the human self of her picked her up and left her outside under a rock. "Now, stay there, or else… this will all be over soon for that boy…" and as if on que Ichigo called out her name and took off. "_K-Kurosaki-kun C-chotto Matte!! Wait!! Help me…" _Orihime kicked and struggled under the rock o break free but could not, until a couple came by. "Huh? Look Takato, someone left a doll here…" the young women said lifting up the rock to pull Orihime out. "The poor thing…" The young man said looking at the doll. "_U-Uhh... heheheheheh… Thank you!"_ as she was thanking the couple she bowed to show her appreciation. "WHAAA!!! THE DOLL IS THANKING US?!?!?!" and thus the young couple fled and screamed in horror. "_Oops… I forgot. Well onwards to business, but where did they go? And this will take forever to find them."_ Orihime pouted she was upset but no one would be able to help a living doll would they?

"Nee-san!!! Oh, where could my lovely Nee-san be? She said something about an onsen here."The perverted lion plushie wailed searching for Rukia."_Kon! He'll help me!!"_ Orihime ran as fast as she could to see Kon. Orihime found the plushie and began trying to tell him it was her. "What?! A talking doll? The devil really must hate me! I can't help attracting beautiful women…heh." Kon grinned blushing. "_No, Kon it's me! Inoue! Please…" _Orihime begged but Kon just looked at her not knowing what was going on. "_I know!"_ Orihime thought and began to grab a twig by her and started drawing, Orihime finished finally. _"Whew… there see? It's me, Inoue!"_ Orihime pointed at the drawing. The drawing was of a robot version of herself with missiles launching and replacing where her breasts would be at. Kon sweat dropped. "Hm? C-could it be my… Inoue-chan!!! The goddess of the valley has returned! My wish has come true to have a playmate just for me!" Kon hugged Orihime and began thanking God. Orihime wrote down on the dirt to follow Ichigo, and thus began there search.

"So… Inoue, why did you bring me out here? And are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Ichigo asked watching his friend stand by the river staring at it. "Tee-hee, is it so weird for a women to be in love?" The imposter giggled smiling at Ichigo. 'Humph, just keep up this little act until his guards down and then I'll get him for sure.' "Soon, he'll in the palm of my hands…" she said out loud again. "Um, excuse me?" Ichigo asked. "Oh nothing. Heheheheheheheh…." "I…chigo…" Orihime breathed into his ear when they were sitting down staring up at the sky. "I-Inoue?! Did you just… I mean, were… did you just call me by my first name?!" Ichigo was shocked rambling on (For once…) "Ichigo, enough with the formalities, were close enough already aren't we?" The fake Orihime leaned forward looking at his lips. 'Hehehe… nighty-nighty sucker…' As she was about to close her eyes, his heart beating fast both blushing. Ichigo pushed her head back and stopped her. 'What?! Did, he figure it out? How could he…?' She was scared of what he would do. "Errrghhh…. You can come out now!!!" Ichigo yelled into the bushes through a boulder at the hedges. "Ouch! Whatddya do that for?!" Yumichika cried messaging his head. "Oh now don't mind us you kids, you just continue" Rangiku urged smiling innocently. The whole group was there in the bushes even Chad and Toshiro. "GET OUT!!!" Ichigo yelled in a megaphone blasting it into all the shinnigami's ears making them wince from the loud yelling. "C'mon, Ichigo let's go someplace quieter." Orihime grabbed Ichigo's wrist pulling him with her. "Awright! You go Hime!! That takes guts!!!" Rangiku yelled. Byakuya walked by and saw the scene before him, seeing all of the shinnigami's, human, and Quincy in the bushes. He simply walked backwards quietly. The gang just looked in his direction in silence and disbelief.

"_Come on Kon! Hurry please!!!"_ Orihime urged holding Kon's Mane as if they were reigns. "Wha- Ok, ok!!! I'm hurrying!" Kon cried running faster to catch up with Ichigo and the Ersatz Inoue. "_There they are!!"_ Orihime cried out. "Ichigo…" The fake whispered, meeting his face with eyes that looked like she was about to cry. Ichigo couldn't help blushing. "Ehm, what is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked blushing still. She just looked so… cute. "Please, call me Orihime." She pleaded placing her hand in his staring deeply into his eyes. Her skin so pale from the moonlight not only made her look delicate, but also made her look sexy (From Ichigo's POV at least). "Okay… Orihime." Ichigo blushed his throat tightening, pulse accelerating faster. The Fake Orihime began to lean forward… when the doll jumped in front of them both startling them. "What?! A doll?!?!" 'Ah crap I thought I fixed it! How did it get here though? Who cares there probably going to make me pay for it now…' Ichigo was scared at the thought of that.

"You again?!" The Fake Orihime yelled as she tried to swipe at the doll. Ichigo grabbed the doll holding Orihime in his hand with the imposter behind him. '_K-Kurosaki-kun… he knows its me, he must! Oh…"_ Orihime sighed to herself. "Ichigo…kun…" The fake's voiced echoed. Ichigo slowly turned around; noticing Orihime's yukata was open and was drifting in the wind freely. "Uhhh…" Ichigo's face was blushing eyes widened mouth dropping. "_No!! Don't look!!!" _The doll yelled jumping onto Ichigo's face for him to not see anything (anything more than what he already saw that is…). By the time Ichigo pulled the doll off his facing ready to question it, he noticed a sudden change in spiritual pressure to something evil, and leaped, avoiding the fake Orihime's boulder that almost killed him. "What?! Hey Orihime what do you think your doing?!" Ichigo asked dodging her punches and kicks which were pretty powerful. "Stop it, this isn't funny!" Ichigo yelled. But it was no use as she kept on laughing trying to hit him.

He ran away from Orihime, not wanting to hurt his friend he then hid up in a tree.

"Whew… That was scary… wonder what's wrong with her?" Ichigo sighed panting. He then looked at the doll studying its features. "You know… you two look awfully alike, you both have the same features, and you're both pretty cute… and fragile" Ichigo smiled staring at the doll. "Oh, hey your face has a little bit of a scratch. Here let me get that form you…" Ichigo said dusting of her face._ "Sniffle, what if I don't return back to normal? Will I remain this way forever/ I'll never be able to talk to Kurosaki-kun the same way again! Oh, Kurosaki-kun…" _Orihime began to cry, tears forming from her eyes and streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Huh? h-hey! I can't believe it… the doll's crying its actually crying!" Ichigo was amazed. However he didn't notice someone watching him. "Hiyah!" The fake yelled trying to hurt him. "Hey, knock it off Orihime you're going to get us killed!" Ichigo yelled as they began falling of the tree, and it was a tree located on a cliff too (nice choice Ichigo…). "That's the idea Einstein! I don't care if this body dies!! Cause I'll just keep finding more, and more, and more!!!" The Fake screamed laughing evilly. "What?!" Ichigo was in shock. as they were falling Ichigo noticed the doll was falling ahead of them as they were about to fall into a hot spring. "Nooooo!!!" He yelled as he tried to reach for the doll.

_**Splash!**_

"_I can't… breathe…"_ Orihime's voice echoed. "Inoue! Inoue! Are you alright?" Ichigo's voice was heard echoing also. "Mmm_? Kurosaki-kun..?" _Orihime sighed opening her eyes, to look into his brown chocolate eyes. Orihime woke up immediately and blushed. "K-kurosaki-kun…" Orihime started. "Inoue… are you alright?" Ichigo asked softly, smiling at her. "H-hai…" Orihime answered blushing. He smiled wider. This was shocking because he hardly ever smiled. The two glanced over in the water by them and noticed the doll, drifting in the water. "Hey! Are you two alright?!" Rukia's voice was heard. "Nee-san!!" along with Kon's and 'Oof!' The two helped each other up and explained the whole thing to all there friends.

_Later on…_

"You stupid jerk!! How dare you do that to Orihime!" Rukia started, cracking her knuckles. "H-hey, wait…" Ichigo began sweating. Rangiku just laughed explaining to Orihime what happened when she was the doll at the time. Nemu and Uryu seemed quiet comfy talking to each other about what would happen if they were a doll, Renji made Rukia calm down later on… with a kiss. Ikkaku and Yumichika just began talking about fighting and souvenirs. Chad was quiet, Toshiro was eating some ice cream along the way(His bribe from Matsumoto for coming to the onsen with them). Nanao just kept on scolding Yachiru for running off to different food stands on there way back to town. Kon was walking with them back home two. They all traveled back onto the subway train. But were astonished to find someone there they knew… "N-nii-sama?!" Rukia shouted. Renji and Ichigo began to get scare and babbled on about catching the next train back. Byakuya smiled at them through the window before the train departed, but before it did, Byakuya wrote on a piece of paper something. Then placed it against the window facing them reading 'If you two so much as look at the women's bath again… I'll slice your F*** D*** off!!" Ichigo and Renji's mouths were agape, scared at what they just saw. Ichigo rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was reading was true but when he looked again Byakuya was sitting down near the window. They both looked again at what Byakuya was doing and found out that he wrote another note. 'See you guys when you get home, I'll be _waiting_ for you two.' And with that the train took off.

_4 hours later…_

"Hey, Ichigo?" "Yeah Renji?" Ichigo answered. Do you think it's safe to go back now? Ichigo glanced at the Train station's clock. "…No, Renji." He replied. "Okay, that's cool…" Renji sighed waiting for the time to come where they will get home without seeing Byakuya.

-

-

-

End.

**I'd like to thank you all for looking at my story! And I'm pleased with how funny it was. I decided to use Byakuya for funny moments in here because he seemed to fit the bill for the 'Awkward moments' character. XD**

**Commentary:**

**animelova4eva711- Thank you I'm so glad you like it!! XD It warms my heart. XDD and It is Ranma related *Shhh!*; D**

**Star-In-The-Sky-25- Agree with you on that! XD And I'm all done. But I'll make other stories don't you worry! **


End file.
